


Bad News

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Comfort, Death in the Family, F/M, Loss, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Getting that dreaded call is never easy.





	

The moment you heard your mom’s voice you knew something was wrong.  
You were sitting at the kitchen table and a sense of discomfort lodged itself in the pit of your stomach.  
“Who is it?” You asked, trying to keep your voice calm but out of the corner of your eye you could see Shannon standing up to make his way over.  
_“It’s your uncle.”_ Your mom sounded so close to tears and it made the lump in your throat grow. You could count the number of times your mom had cried in front of you on one hand. _“He started feeling really bad on Sunday, he had to go to the emergency room.”_ Her voice cracked and she took a deep breath to steady herself. _“He slipped into a coma and he died this morning.”_  
You didn’t know what to say.  
You weren’t that very close to your uncle but the first thing you thought of was your dad. You could feel a stray tear run down your cheek and Shannon’s warm hands coming to your shoulders as you struggled for words.  
“How’s dad?” You managed to get out, that infernal need to be strong for your family forcing you to open your mouth.  
_“He’s upset. You know he never really had a very good relationship with your uncle until a couple of years ago so he’s pretty shaken. He’s with your aunt and cousins.”_  
Your uncle’s long battle with cancer had left two grown kids without a father. The grief was washing over you and it took all of your focus on Shannon’s thumbs rubbing circles on your skin to keep it from showing.  
_“Are you okay, sweetie?”_ Your mom asked and not for the first time you hated that you lived so far away. _“Do you have someone you can talk to if you need?”_  
“Sure, I have Shannon and he’s the best teddy bear anyone can ask for so I’m good.” You laughed it off, trying to stop her from worrying about you. “But if I need anything I promise I’ll call, okay?”  
_“Okay, darling.”_ Your mom’s voice wasn’t as heavy now and it made you smile a sad smile. _“Say hi to Shannon for me.”_  
“Will do.”  
_“Bye.”_  
“Bye.“

Shannon didn’t ask what had happened. As soon as you hung up the phone he pulled you up from your chair and wrapped his arms around you.  
Not needing to be strong anymore you let go. All the fear, all the tears, all the grief came flowing out of you until you were nothing but a blubbering mess.  
Your legs started to give out and without a word Shannon walked you to your bedroom where he placed you both on the bed.  
You curled up next to him, as close as you possibly could and buried your face in his chest, breathing in his scent as you kept crying.  
He once again wrapped his arms around you as one of his hands stroked your hair, feeling you hiccup against him as you breathed him in. You laid there until the sun had set.  
Your crying had been reduced to sniffles and stuttering breaths but you still hadn’t let go of Shannon and he didn’t seem inclined to move. You placed your ear against his chest and listened to his heart beating steadily underneath his ribcage.  
You fell asleep to the sound of his heart and knew that you would never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> So…yeah, my uncle died the day before I wrote this and it was pretty cathartic to be able to write this even though it was pretty emotional and it’s not long. But I really hope you like it!


End file.
